When Dreams Come True
by VEN1Mos64
Summary: Thomas had always dreamed of being a champion in the League of Legends. One day the Fat Controller arrives to give Thomas the good news, that he is going to be a champion... Special Thanks to some random for helping with creating ideas for this crossover, as this our ideas on what type of champion Thomas would be, if he was in the league.


"When Dreams Come True"

One day on the island of Sodor Thomas and the other engines were at the roundhouse watching the league match on their newly acquired crystal screen. Thomas had a very strong fascination with the league of legends. He had always wondered what it would be like to be a champion in the league. He dreamt of one day adventuring to the land of Valoran, going to Demacia and fighting for them against Noxus in the League of Legends. At that moment the Fat Controller arrived, all the engines turned away from the screen, facing the Fat Controller.

"Is it a good match?" asked the Fat Controller as he walked up to Thomas.

""Yes Sir, Jayce just scored a penta-kill, he just finished off Urgot" answered an excited Thomas.

"That sounds awesome!" stated the Fat Controller as he looked to Thomas, "I have some great news for you by the way" added the Fat Controller.

"What is it Sir?" asked Thomas, looking puzzled.

"I received a letter from Demacia City yesterday, they have been told of your efforts in this land, and asked me if I'd be happy to give them to you in the name of the League" replied the Fat Controller, he continued, "I said that I would ask you, so would you like to be in the League?"

Thomas was shocked.

"Really, they want me Sir?" Thomas asked looking extremely confused.

"Yes, Thomas, do you want to go?" implied the Fat Controller, waiting for Thomas's reply.

"Yes Sir, I'd love to!" answered Thomas; he was so excited he whistled louder than he had ever whistled before.

The other engines began to congratulate Thomas on his new role as the representative for Sodor in the League of Legends.

"Okay, I'll go inform the League of your acceptance, you should began finishing business up in Sodor you will depart this afternoon for the country of Valoran" said the Fat Controller, informing Thomas.

"I understand Sir, thank you so much" stated Thomas responding to the Fat Controller.

Thomas watched the Fat Controller make his way to his car.

"I'll see you this afternoon, for goodbyes" said the Fat Controller at he tipped his hat to Thomas and hopped in the car.

Thomas looked up and down as to indicate he was nodding and then he watched as the Fat Controller's car made its departure.

"I'm so proud of you" stated Percy as he drove up to Thomas.

"Thank you Percy, I am grateful for your praise" said Thomas with a smile on his face.

"Listen to you Thomas, you sound wiser already" laughed Percy.

Thomas laughed in response. Percy left giving the other engines a chance to congratulate Thomas. I didn't take long for the afternoon to arrive. Thomas had finished his final list of jobs off and began making his way to the docks. When Thomas arrived at the docks he could see the Fat Controller was waiting for him as well as the other engines.

"I can't believe you're going to be in the League of Legends" stated James, "I wish you all best".

"All the best" added the engines.

"Thank you guys, I'll miss you dearly" said Thomas as a tear fell from his left eye.

Eventually Thomas was lifted onto the boat.

"Goodbye everyone, I wish you all the best!" yelled Thomas as the boat began leaving the island.

"Goodbye Thomas!" yelled the other engines and the Fat Controller in reply.

Thomas enjoyed the journey on the boat he got to see many creatures of the sea on his travels to the country of Valoran. The trip left took a couple days for Thomas to arrive in Valoran as it was some distance from Sodor. The boat made its way into the docks just out of Demacia City. Garen was waiting for Thomas to be lifted off the boat. Eventually Thomas finally touched the land of Valoran.

"Welcome to Valoran Thomas, I am Garen" he walked over to Thomas.

"I know who you are, I am a huge fan" Thomas screamed like the League fan boy he was, his whistle weeshed and his pistons pumped, "I can't wait to fight for Demacia in the League" added Thomas.

"That's great, we should head to the palace now" stated Garen, who was thinking _why do I have to babysit this stupid train Jarvan?_

"I have always dreamt of coming to Demacia, I can't believe I'm finally here" Thomas's eyes span in circles extremely fast indicating he was overly excited.

"Just wait till the League officials meet you" stated Garen.

Garen and Thomas arrived at the Palace gates.

"Welcome back Sir Garen" said one of the many guards that stood around the palace.

"Glad to be back" stated Garen, "Follow me Thomas, the officials await us"

Once inside the place, Garen guided Thomas to a large room, three figures stood in front of him we are the officials for Demacia.

"We are the three officials that give your abilities and introduce you into the league" stated one of the three officials.

"I understand thank you for choosing me as your next champion" stated Thomas appearing serious.

This was the first time Garen had seen Thomas do so since he arrived on the island.

"Maybe he is useful?" Garen whispered to himself then went back to listening to the officials.

"The three of us have decided upon your abilities in the field of justice" stated the official of the right.

"We will list them for you now" state the official to the left.

The official in the centre began to speak.

"Your first ability is "Weesh" it allows you to dash away from enemy champions, in combination with your other abilities it will be very useful to your team. Your next ability is called "Blowing off Steam" it creates a vision reducing cloud behind you and increases your movement speed. The third ability allows you to summon Annie and Clarabelle and can carry your allies to safety for up to five seconds in combination with your other abilities; however they can be destroyed and will only return after death. Now it's time to reveal your ultimate, it is entitled "O, Face" and causes every enemy champion to be stunned in the AoE (Area of Effect). So overall you are a support champion, do you understand?" asked the official in the centre.

"I understand all very well, in my times of watching the League, I have grown to understand just how important supports are to the team, especially in bot lane" answered Thomas.

And from that day forth Thomas was known as "Thomas the very useful support engine" and when summoned fought for justice.

End Crossover


End file.
